<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SRS: Soulmate Restitution Society by CauldronKeeper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034531">SRS: Soulmate Restitution Society</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CauldronKeeper/pseuds/CauldronKeeper'>CauldronKeeper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SRS: Soulmate Restitution Society [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Reader-Insert - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Guide, Reader-Insert, free to use with credit, reverse isekai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CauldronKeeper/pseuds/CauldronKeeper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This pamphlet is meant to help those who have recently experienced a temporal distortion. Please read over it carefully and save any questions until after the informative video! We at the Soulmate Restitution Society are here to help make your transition with your soulmate as easy as possible!</p><p>The SRS is not responsible for any and all temporal issues that occur before or during this seminar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SRS: Soulmate Restitution Society [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SRS: Soulmate Restitution Society</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(A brief outline of the SRS AU's rules. Feel free to use this for your own stories! Just credit back to this piece if you do! I would love to read your stories!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SRS: <em> Soulmate Restitution Society </em>, a government-funded organization that assists soulmates from both this universe and beyond.</p><p>Before we begin; The SRS would like to go over its history and why it was created in the first place, as well as the utilities it can offer you and your soulmate. </p><p>The <em> Soulmate Restitution Society </em> (or SRS, as it will be referred to for the rest of this document) was established in 1910 by Theodore Roosevelt after one of his hunting expeditions lead to the apparent death of his soulmate due to an unfortunately timed temporal distortion. It is said that he never recovered from the loss of his would-be soulmate and thus worked for the rest of his life towards establishing a government institution that might someday help the American people. </p><p>Thankfully for Theodore, his work was not in vain. Many Americans have and will benefit from his work. You may already be aware of one of the SRS’s projects; The 1995 Act that allowed each United States citizen to receive their free Temporal Distortion Sensor (colloquially known as “Senzi”) at the age of 18. This has been our most successful program to date alongside our flagship soulmate housing program that started just this year. </p><p>As you may already know tracking and being able to predict temporal distortions (the sudden appearance of soulmates from other universes) is only one of many responsibilities the SRS has. </p><p>Below will mandate several rights and rules that you, the acquirer of the SRS’s assistance, will be allowed and faced with:</p><p>
  <em> By reading this document you agree that you are here to utilize SRS resources within the parameters that are set. It is your objective to read over the given rules and understand each of them to their full potential.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Broken bonds:</b>
</p><p>A broken bond is defined as a soulmate relationship that has not been properly expanded. This may occur because of several reasons; a lack of contact, misinformation, and even an untimely death. Broken bonds or deteriorated relationships in soulmates can have vast consequences the most egregious is that of an unstable temporal distortion. </p><p>Unstable temporal distortions can cause mass power outages, fluctuations in gravity, and even death in extreme cases.</p><p>Below are the rights and responsibilities the reader has in regards to preventing or reporting an potentially broken bond.</p>
<ul>
<li>You have the responsibility to inform the SRS if your bond has failed. This could force an unstable temporal distortion and result in significant loss of life. It is of great importance that you call the toll-free number at the top of this page and press 9. </li>
<ul>
<li>It is important to remember that unstable bonds are no one’s fault. The SRS offers free therapy to those who have suffered from a broken bond. Please call the number at the top of his page and press 3 for assistance.</li>
</ul>
</ul><ul>
<li>You have the right to 30 days of uninterrupted contact with your soulmate. This is recommended by most lead temporal doctors to ensure an appropriate bond. </li>
<ul>
<li>You have the right (per US labor law) for your soulmate to accompany you to work within the first 30 days. You will still only be paid the same wages as before acquiring a soulmate, even if they choose to assist you in your job.</li>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>Criminal Activity:</b>
</p><p>Though Soulmates may not technically be US citizens, or even from our world, they are still mandated by our laws. We understand that some soulmates may struggle to understand certain rules and regulations but that does not mean they can break them. They are subject to the same responsibilities that any citizen is. </p>
<ul>
<li>It is your responsibility to report your soulmate if you believe them to be a danger to themselves or others. You are not responsible for your soulmate’s crimes but the safety of you and others must be taken into consideration. </li>
<ul>
<li>You cannot, individually, be tried for your soulmate’s crimes either in or out of universe. You, however, can be tried for accessory if you assist them in any broken laws.</li>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>Housing: </b>
</p><p>Thanks to our new flagship program Soulmates everywhere can be accommodated for at least two years. We have made sure that these houses are comfortable and meet all health and safety inspections.  SRS housing is free of cost and is to ensure a proper bond between two soulmates. If you need assistance moving, we have pre-approved moving agencies on stand by. Feel free to contact the toll-free number at the top of this page.</p>
<ul>
<li>You have the right to proper housing for you and your soulmate. The SRS has opened it’s housing program to all soulmate pairs that are struggling with finding accommodation. This housing is free for the first two years and is extended further if the soulmate pairing should conceive or adopt a child.</li>
<ul>
<li>You have the right to 30 days of housing in your current residence after a temporal distortion. Your landlord/homeowner cannot evict/foreclose on your property until after those 30 days have passed.</li>
</ul>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>Multiple soulmates:</b>
</p><p>In the rare case of multiple soulmates all the same rules and regulations apply. Housing will still be provided and your place of employment must still accommodate all soulmates. However, all soulmates must see a doctor for a health screening. Multiple temporal distortions in close proximity can have long term health complications. Please call the toll-free helpline to set up an appointment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This document is subject to additions and subtractions at the whims of the SRS. Please check back regularly for updates. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- SRS document number 115<br/>No anomalies occurred while producing this writing. Safe to allow for public use.</p><p>Y.N.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>